


The Pillow Fort Cult

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, it always is, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete and patrick have noticed something about brendon and dallon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Staring Again

In retrospect, no one remembers why they actually joined the group chat, but when Brendon sends out a text that says 'PILLOW FORT CULT COME ON OVER FUCKERS', it seems like a good idea. Pete, Patrick, and Dallon are the ones who receive this lovely message, and they decide to do it because hey, why not? Pillow fort time!

Dallon shows up first, so they sit down on the couch and talk while waiting for Pete and Patrick. They eventually show up, Dallon opening the door on the two making out on the doorstep.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later, lovebirds," says Dallon, to Pete's laughter and Patrick's faked outrage. They come inside and say hi to Brendon.

"So. Where is this pillow fort cult you speak of?" asks Patrick.

"We have to put it together first. THEN we start the cult," Brendon points out. He opens a cabinet next to the TV and begins shoving spare blankets and pillows out onto the floor, then disappears into his own bedroom. Patrick takes off his fedora, sets it on the side table, and pats it gently, to Pete and Dallon's amusement. Brendon comes back with an armload of more pillows, three beers, and a Dr. Pepper for Dallon. The four sit down on the ground and begin the building of, in Pete's words, 'the most amazing shitstorm of a pillow fort the world has ever seen'. They get a pretty solid start when Brendon has to crawl inside to see if all four of them can fit once it's done and... huh. Dallon seems to be fixated on Brendon's ass. Patrick nudges Pete and nods his head towards Dallon as if to say, they're doing it again. Patrick taps him on the shoulder and mouths, 'you're staring'. Dallon blushes a little and goes back to whatever pillow fort physics problem he was trying to solve.

About ten minutes later, Pete and Patrick watch Brendon reach up and brush a strand of Dallon's hair off his forehead, then realize what he's doing and try to laugh it off. These two, honestly. 

Pete and Patrick are going to have to come up with a plan.


	2. There's No Way To Ask This Casually

Pete and Patrick have to wait for either Brendon or Dallon to leave the room so they're approachable. Finally, Brendon gets up to go get another beer, and Patrick casually takes Dallon aside while Pete keeps going with the pillow fort. 

"So, do you have a thing for Brendon?" Patrick asks, accidentally being just a little more blunt than he meant to.

Dallon blushes. "I mean." Patrick smirks and 'mm-hmm's. 

"It's certainly... possible?" Dallon tries. Patrick stifles laughter. 

"Well, should we do something about it?" He asks, but then Brendon comes back, and Patrick immediately changes the topic of conversation.

\----

In about twenty more minutes of talking and giggling, Dallon leaves to use the bathroom, and Pete motions to Brendon to put their heads closer.

"What was that all about, earlier, with you and Dallon's hair and him staring at your ass?"

"He was staring at me?" Brendon looks a little flustered.

Pete laughs. "Yeah, he was. Does someone have a crush?" He singsongs the 'crush' and Brendon looks even more disconcerted.

He breathes in slowly and tiredly says "Look. Okay." And that's all Pete needs to start giggling again. Dallon's coming back anyways.

\----

In the time it takes to put the finishing touches on the fort, Brendon and Dallon have now committed countless acts of PDA without realizing that it's PDA. Among them are taking a ridiculous selfie for Instagram and then Brendon laughing and fake-shoving Dallon for saying something about it, Dallon dragging out an innuendo for a little too long while staring at Brendon, and Dallon finding Brendon's misplaced glasses and doing a silly bow with just the right touch of seriousness to it. Pete and Patrick have shared so many "it's hopeless" looks that they can't count anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short as fuck!!! i'm relying on chapter updates and chapter updates alone!!! hahahaha!!! i can't write for shit!!!
> 
> (everyone who's been leaving me comments i love you)


	3. Absolutely Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GRAND FINALE. 
> 
> the fort's done, what to do in it...
> 
> (sounds fuckin sexual again goddammit)

"Well, Pete was right. This is definitely the most fantastic shitstorm of a pillow fort the world has ever seen," says Brendon, hands on his hips. Patrick tries to mimic his stance (it comes out a little ridiculous with the height difference). 

"Absolutely right," Pete responds with satisfaction, then laughs and plants a kiss on the top of Patrick's head. Brendon and Dallon fake-clutch their hearts and adopt an overdramatic expression at the same time, then look at each other and laugh. Pete and Patrick share another see-what-they're-doing-this-is-just-too-much look.

"So, what're we doing now? Wanna watch TV or something?" Patrick says casually. 

"Yeah, sure! Let me see what's on." Brendon's cheerfully oblivious to Patrick having any kind of plan about him and Dallon. They finally decide on Doctor Who at Dallon's suggestion, and start to settle into the pillow fort. The TV has been carefully built into the side, so the four can still have their entertainment. They all set up their individual 'beds' for the night, Patrick and Pete leaving Brendon and Dallon to be next to each other. 

\---

About five minutes after starting to relax into the fort, Dallon notices Brendon has his hand positioned almost exactly between them, and he might have caught Brendon looking over quickly a few times. Dallon ponders this for a moment, then mentally takes a deep breath and brushes his hand over Brendon's. His breath catches, and he slowly flips his hand over so that he and Dallon are holding hands- whoa. Whoa. They're holding hands! And Brendon scoots just the tiniest bit closer.

In another five minutes, Dallon's hand has started to get a little sweaty (they're nervous, both guys, and after all they're in a heavily insulated pillow fort). He lets go of Brendon, who glances up surprised for a second before remembering to look back at the TV. His face is barely tinged with upset, but it's there. Dallon, however, silently puts his arm around Brendon's shoulders. Brendon looks up at Dallon for real this time, and Dallon stares at the TV resolutely, although he can't keep the bitten-back smile off his face. Brendon waits for a few seconds, watching Dallon intently, until he breaks and smiles big and full and his eyes crinkle up happily, and THAT'S when Brendon snuggles in closer under his arm. Dallon tilts his head ever-so-slightly until it's leaning against Brendon's, and they stay like that. 

Pete glances over to check on the two, not really expecting anything, and almost choking on his tongue when he sees Brendon and Dallon cuddling like that. He pokes at Patrick, who lets out a vaguely annoyed 'now what?', but gets the most excited look on his face when he sees them. 

\---

Once this episode and another one are over, the four remove themselves from each other and decide to go to sleep since it's pretty late. Everyone is laying down, Pete and Patrick trying to make out as quietly as possible (they're kind of failing), when Brendon moves his head and softly, slowly, sweetly, kisses Dallon. When the two break apart, Brendon gets a shy little smile and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and Dallon is kind of... overwhelmed. 

Long story short, there's a lot of snuggling and kissing and smirking to be had tonight.

 

This was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST GOOD WRITING IN LIKE A FUCKIN WEEK LMAO I APOLOGIZE HEAVILY FOR LAST NIGHT'S BULLSHIT
> 
> (go ahead and comment even if youre anonymous ilysfm i can't even tell youuu <33)

**Author's Note:**

> IHAVENTWRITTENINSOLONGISTARTEDSCHOOLIMSOFUCKINGSORRYAAAHHH
> 
> it's short as shit but hey guess what multiple chapers boiiii
> 
>  
> 
> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT the handjon aesthetick


End file.
